1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to outdoor electrical device cover assemblies and more particularly to a cover assembly having an arched lid configured to accommodate toggle switches.
2. Antecedents of the Invention
There exists a wide variety of electrical devices mounted within boxes of electrical systems, e.g., receptacles of different voltage and current capacities, toggle switches, paddle switches, GFCI units, etc., having different sizes and shapes which necessitate device covers dimensioned to accommodate the operative face of each specific device. Covers for devices exposed to weather also required a weather proof lid and, in some instances, a locking mechanism.
While devices such as receptacles are mounted with their operative faces generally flush with a base or rear panel of the cover assembly, devices such as toggle switches include a toggle or lever which projects forwardly of the base. As a result, in use cover assemblies, having enlarged bubble type lids such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,280,135 and 5,773,760 were employed to accommodate the toggle or lever. Use of such cover assemblies for toggle switches and the like, which do not require in use openings for electric cords, was generally unsightly and the added bulk of the bubble lid detracted from the outdoor environment in some instances.
Alternately, covers having lids configured for a specific toggle switch were provided, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,189,212 and 4,994,631. A further approach, illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,381,895, was to provide a cover assembly having a base with deep peripheral walls and a lid which fit flush with the edges of the peripheral walls. The depth of the peripheral walls was sufficient to accommodate a toggle switch lever. The depth of the cover assembly approximated that of an in use cover and resulted in a bulky appearance.